Just Another Day in Paradise
by Nienna Tinehtele
Summary: Just another crazy day in the Flack household.


It's been a long time since I've written anything. I'm sorry I haven't updated anything or even posted anything in so long. I'm finally getting inspired again...my muse ran away this summer for some reason. You have no idea how frustrating that can be lol.

This is part of the Just Another Day in Paradise Series. It comes after Taking Lunch to Daddy…there will be more oneshots to come most likely jumping around and not always in actual order.

* * *

The kids screaming, phone ringing  
Dog barking at the mailman bringing  
That stack of bills - overdue  
Good morning baby, how are you?  
Got a half hour, quick shower  
Take a drink of milk but the milk's gone sour  
My funny face makes you laugh  
Twist the top on and I put it back  
There goes the washing machine  
Baby, don't kick it.  
I promise I'll fix it  
Long with about a million other things

_Just Another Day in Paradise- Phil Vassar_

* * *

Flack woke slowly, squinting at the bright sunlight pouring through the bedroom windows. Groaning he rolled over, pulling a pillow over his head to block out the light. The pillow could block his sight but not his hearing. He could hear his girls laughing hysterically, little feet pounding up and down the hallway as Lucky chased them, barking wildly. Sighing he rolled over, pushing the pillow off his face. There was no way he was going to be able to sleep in with all the racket. Glancing to Jess' side of the bed he saw she was already up.

Climbing out of bed he sleepily pulled on a pair of old sweats and a NYPD t-shirt. Rubbing his eyes as he stepped out of the bedroom, he scarcely missed running into his girls as they darted around him, but Lucky wasn't so lucky. Unable to gain traction on the hardwood floor to avoid his master, he yelped as he collided with Flack, taking them both to the ground. Flack grunted, stunned briefly, as he landed hard on his back. He lay staring at the ceiling, till a large, smiling, doggy face appeared in his vision and a wet slobbery tongue slurped up the side of his face. "Gross! Lucky, no!" Sitting up he pushed the dog aside. Ella thought that was hilarious as she stood at the end of the hall laughing hysterically, Charlie beside her, clapping and giggling along with her sister. At the sound of the girls laughter Lucky scrambled to his feet making the girls shriek with laughter as he ran by them and they gave chase.

Flack sat up quickly. "Ella!" he called sharply.

Halting in her tracks Ella let Charlie toddle unsteadily after Lucky before she turned and flashed an innocent smile at him. "Yes Daddy?"

Frowning, he pulled himself to his feet. "What've your mother an' I told you bout runnin' in the house?"

Her smile disappeared and she hung her head. "No runnin' in the house." She recited. "I'm sorry Daddy. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. Charlie 'n I was just playing with Lucky." Big fat tears welled up in her eyes as she looked up at him sorrowfully.

Flack picked her up and she wrapped her small arms tightly around him, burying her face in his neck. "Are you ok?" she asked, pulling back to look at him worriedly.

He smiled gently. "I'm fine Peanut. Have you eaten yet?"

Ella shook her head.

"K' how bout you go get dressed and I'll make breakfast? Sound good?"

Her eyes lit up. "Blueberry pancakes Daddy?"

"Of course." He grinned. "Off you go." He set her down and she skipped off to her room merrily singing Follow the Yellow Brick Road, her favorite song of the moment. Laughing, he headed toward the kitchen just as the doorbell rang, setting Lucky barking again. "Lucky, enough!" He grabbed the dog's collar and pulled him away from the door. "Sit. Stay." Opening the door he smiled widely when he saw the mailman waiting. "Hey Hank how's it goin?"

The elderly man smiled as he sorted through his bag. "Can't complain Mr. Flack. Can't complain."

Flack grinned. "How many times I tell you to call me Don?"

Hank shrugged. "Guess I'm just old fashioned Mr. Flack. Here's your mail." He handed him a stack of envelopes.

Flack looked through them quickly and sighed. "Yay. Bills, bills, and look! More bills." He commented sarcastically.

Hank smiled apologetically. "Sorry Mr. Flack."

"No worries Hank, not your fault, you're just the messenger."

"Say hi to that pretty wife of yours and give this to little Ella." Hank handed him a red lollipop as he always did when he delivered mail to the Flack house.

"Will do. Take care and say hi to Betty for me." Flack waved as he headed back into the house.

Sighing he threw the mail on the entryway table and let Lucky into the back yard before heading to the kitchen. He saw Jess had put Charlie in her highchair, but there was no sign of his wife. "Hey pretty girl? Where's Momma?" he bussed her on the cheek and she gurgled happily swinging her arms up and down. "Are you hungry? Want some cheerios?" Knowing they were her favorite he pulled the box off the fridge and poured some onto the tray of her highchair. Squealing she picked one up awkwardly in her chubby hands and put it in her mouth, drool trailing from her mouth to her hand and down her chin.

He jumped, startled, as a loud banging sounded suddenly from the laundry room. "Jess?"

Curses floated back to him. "Stupid...freaking...piece...of...crap!" Each word was accompanied by a thump.

Poking his head around the doorjamb, he stifled a laugh at the site of his wife furiously kicking the washing machine and muttering under her breath. "What's wrong babe?"

"The washer quit working. Again." She growled, giving it another kick.

"Kickin' it isn't gonna make it magically start again. You're just gonna end up breaking your foot."

"I have one clean pair of jeans for work Donny. You have no clean underwear or socks, and the girls don't have hardly anything clean. I haven't had time to do laundry this week and now I can't get any of it done when I need to."

Flack sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. "You have enough clean stuff for today right?"

"Yea."

"I'll look at the washer when I get a chance, see if I can't fix it. In the mean time if we need to get laundry done I'm sure Danny and Lindsay would let us use their washer and dryer."

"You're not gonna be able to keep fixing it all the time Donny. It's on its last leg I think."

"I know, but with money being so tight we need it to last till we can get a new one. If I have to… I'll pick up some extra shifts or something."

"But, then we'll never see you." She complained gloomily.

Sighing, he hugged her. "I know, but it might just have to be that way for awhile. At least until we can get some stuff paid off and get some of the things that we really need. It'll be alright." He leaned down to give her a tender kiss.

Jess pulled him close, deepening the kiss before pulling away. "Mmmm. Good morning."

"Good morning." He grinned before pulling her roughly back to him, their mouths connecting as he lifted her up on her toes. Her arms wrapped around his neck tightly, their bodies sliding together like two pieces in a puzzle.

"Daddy!" a small voice shouted from the kitchen. "Where are you?"

Flack smiled against her mouth before pulling away with a quiet groan. "Comin' Peanut." Cupping Jess's face in his hands he tilted her face up. "I love you. Don't worry about it ok? It'll all work out."

"I love you too." She sighed. "I need to get ready for work."

"K, you go get ready. I promised Ella I'd make her blueberry pancakes." He grinned.

Jess shook her head. "She's got you wrapped so tight around her little finger."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes as he headed back into the kitchen. "You ready for blueberry pancakes Peanut?" He asked Ella as he got the batter out.

"Pancakes! Yay!" she shouted clapping her hands as she settled back down at the table with her crayons and a coloring book.

"Ya!" Charlie shouted clapping and banging her hands on her tray.

Dressed, her hair damp from the shower Jess headed back to the kitchen for some breakfast. Sitting down next to Don she leaned over and kissed him. "Smells good. Thanks for making breakfast."

"Anythin' for my girls." He grinned. "How many you want?"

"Just one. I gotta eat and run."

He dropped a pancake on her plate and handed her the syrup, grinning as she drowned her pancake with it.

"Do we have any milk?" she asked as she dug in.

"Uh, I think so." He went to the fridge and pulled the milk out. Popping the top off, he took a swig, making a face at the sour taste of the milk.

Jess laughed at the look on his face. "I take it its bad."

"Yeah, it's definitely bad." He twisted the top back on and tossed the carton in the trash can. Sitting back down, he sighed. "Somethin' else to put on my to-do list. Fix the washer, get milk, mow the lawn, and work on the house."

"Just worry about trying to get the washer going. The other things can wait for now." Jess said as she pushed back her chair. "Breakfast was awesome Donny. I gotta get going, don't want to be late." She kissed him quickly before bussing Charlie and Ella. "Ella, be good for Daddy today ok? Be a helper with Charlie."

Ella grinned up at her mom." I will Mommy." Standing on her chair she hugged Jess and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "See you later."

"Bye baby. I love you."

"Love you too."

"I'll walk you to the door." Flack stood and followed his wife. Pulling her jacket on, she grabbed her purse and keys. "Don't forget our date tonight. Mac an' Stella are gonna watch the girls."

"I should be home by 5. Hopefully." She said crossing her fingers with a grin.

"Be safe." He said seriously.

"Always. I love you."

"Love you too. See you later."

* * *

I hope ya'll liked it :D More to come soon hopefully. I've got a couple things in the works at the moment and will hopefully have them done soon. Please don't forget to review! Let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
